UN NUEVO AMIGO, Y UN NUEVO DON
by solsol
Summary: PLIZ, DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! GINNY C HACE AMIGA D UN MUERTITO, NO TANTO, Y Q PASA KON HARRY??, LEANLO!!, PLIZ R/R
1. NoViAzGo!

HOLA!!!!, ESTE FIC ES DEDICADO A NATTY POTTER, por darme animos para seguir escribiendo, Y A TODAS LAS URRAKAS: cecy, marisol, celina, zayiya, monica, k se recupere pronto, diana, gaby, belén, Ana k, brenda, faby !!! AHH, Y AL NUEVO URRAKO, EL H.C., ahh y a la hermana luju!!!!! JAJAJA, WENO NO!!!! -no debiste hacer eso-dijo cedric, k estaba con ella.  
  
-callate cedric!!!!!!!!!!!, tuve mis razones.!!!!!!!!!!!!, y lo sabes, a ver, si Cho te hubiera hecho eso, no t hubieras enojado????'  
  
Todas las personas k pasaban por ahí se burlaban de ella, pensaban ke estaba loka.  
  
-te sientes bien, kieres k t lleve a la enfermeria?- le dijo una muchacha de ravenclaw. -estoy bien, gracias"ashhhhhhhhhhhhhhh".  
  
-mira cedric, ayudame, por lo menos sabes lo k las prsonas piensan????  
  
-si, kreo, y t voy a decir komo obtener un don k t ayudara en toda tu vida!!!!!!!! -kual don????????????  
-Es un don k obtendrás al ir a mi tumba, desenterrar lo ke keda de mi, ponerlo sobre una manta roja, debes buscar un libro llamado HECHIZOS PARA DONES Y MAGIA OBTENIDA, tienes ke buskar el hechizo ke se llama MEMORABILIUS OTERS, y recitarlo 3 veces.  
  
-y eso es todo?-dijo ginny -si, es facil... -y por k sakar tus restos?  
  
-porke ese don era mio, era de mi familia, asi supe k cho andaba por mi-  
  
-ahh, no pues, chido, pero ahora tengo k ir a klases, me akompañas??  
  
-klaro, pero rekuerda hacer el hechizo- -si, no hay problema, tratare de konseguir el libro-  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO, en klase de pociones (no lo pude poner peor??)  
  
POR KE?-DIJO HARRY-POR KE A MI?-AHORA GINNY YA NO ME VA A HABLAR, Y TODO POR LA TARADA DE ELISA, O KOMO SE LLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -PERO, PERO, GINNY ME TIENE KE KREER, ELLA SABE KE YO LA KIERO.  
  
-HARRY POTTER, me kieres explikar por ke mi hermana se fue llorando a sus clases???-dijo ron entrando al aula de pociones.  
  
-mira ron, yo solo iba a terminar unos deberes, y en eso, elisa wardley, vine y me beso, tu sabes k la odio desde ke la konoci, pero en eso llego tu hermana y se enojo (jajaja, se enojo, io kreo ke mas bien se puso triste, ya saben komo son los hombres, pero k lastima k sea harry, waaaaaaaaa, weno no, ya me jor me kallo!!!).  
  
-hay, harry, ginny no se enojo "bueno tal vez si, pero un pokito, osea la mitad del corason triste, y la otra enojada, mejor no le digo nada, de por si en la adolecencia nos llega la depre".-dijo hermione  
  
-bueno, tal vez si, pero tmbn esta triste, komprendelo, debe haber sido muy fuerte para ella el ser tu novia y de repe verte ahí besandote kon otra- dijo hermione  
  
-bueno, si, pero tiene ke kreerme- -JAJAJA, HARRY POTTER ESTA TRISTE, Y TMBN ESTA HABLANDO EN MI KLASE, 50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR-DIJO SNAPE  
  
"lo k me faltaba, y kon los problemas k ya tengo"-penso harry.  
  
Ron ya no dijo nada, kreía en lo k su amigo le decia.  
  
Minutos despues, en el gran hall......  
  
-Y en eso, yo fui a la sala komun, y de repe, harry me beso, me dijo ke andaba por mi, y k si keria ser su novia-dijo lisa a sus amigas. -y tu k le dijiste?-dijeron sus amigas.  
  
-pues k me diera tiempo, y me dijo k no c iba a rendir, pero me dijo k lo mantuvieramos en secreto,-esto ultimo lo dijo volteando a ver a ginn, pero esta estaba sol, aunke parecia k estaba hablando, pero, kon kien?, si estaba sola......  
  
mientras tanto, Ginny  
  
-hay cedric, ya ni c, necesitaba hablar contigo, estoy muy konfundida, (por cierto, ya tenia el don, es k me da weba escribirlo!!)  
  
-mira gin, mejor debes ver si ya puedes controlar el don, oh, mira, ahí viene harry, ve a hablar kon el... -weno, allá voy....-dijo ginny  
  
-yo, harry, puedo hablar kon-kontigo??  
  
-vamos afuera-dijo harry, k se veia muy serio.(ahora los pensamientos d harry los puede escuchar ginny, recuerden k estan en komillas!) "será k me va a perdonar?"-pensamientos de harry -klaro k t voy a perdonar!!!!!!, t voy a perdonar para poder estar juntos, por ti, por mi, por nuestro amor(ke kursi me oí) -mira, yo, gin, perdo...., komo supiste k eso pense?? "shet, s supone k no debe saberlo nadie".....-penso ginny  
  
-ahhh, emmmm, yo, es k tu, tu, tu dijiste eso en, en voz baja, "aja, si claro, en voz baja".  
  
-weno, eso ya no importa, lo importante es k estamos juntos.....  
  
maldicion.......-dijo alguien detrás de ellos...alguien k arrastraba las palabras....., pero k ellos no eskucharon.  
  
-bueno, vamos al gran comedor, que ya hace hambre-djo.  
  
Al entrar al gran comedor, Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron de verlos juntos, pero no djeron nada, hasta estar en la casa de gryffindor...  
  
-oye, harry, como estuvo eso, de repente estaban enojados, y luego como de la nada ya estaban muy juntitos y felices-dijo Ron.  
  
-Bueno, esteee, yo, Ron, buenas noches- dijo Harry  
  
-oye, Harry, pero yo quiero saber como es que ginny ya...- Ni para que hablar, Harry estaba profundamente dormido....  
  
Pero no todo parecía ser color de rosa, no, por lo menos no para draco, ....  
  
-debe haber una forma para separarlos, Harry potter y ginny weasley no pueden estar juntos, es mi responsabilidad que esten separados, y no voy a descansat hasta haber visto a Potter muerto, quiero ver su sangre correr por toda su túnica, quiero que ginny weasley sea mia, que no le pertennezca a nadie mas, 


	2. ReCoNcIlIaCiOn!

HOLA!!!!, ESTE FIC ES DEDICADO A NATTY POTTER, por darme animos para seguir escribiendo, Y A TODAS LAS URRAKAS: cecy, marisol, celina, zayiya, monica, k se recupere pronto, diana, gaby, belén, Ana k, brenda, faby !!! AHH, Y AL NUEVO URRAKO, EL H.C., ahh y a la hermana luju!!!!! JAJAJA, WENO NO!!!! -no debiste hacer eso-dijo cedric, k estaba con ella.  
  
-callate cedric!!!!!!!!!!!, tuve mis razones.!!!!!!!!!!!!, y lo sabes, a ver, si Cho te hubiera hecho eso, no t hubieras enojado????'  
  
Todas las personas k pasaban por ahí se burlaban de ella, pensaban ke estaba loka.  
  
-te sientes bien, kieres k t lleve a la enfermeria?- le dijo una muchacha de ravenclaw. -estoy bien, gracias"ashhhhhhhhhhhhhhh".  
  
-mira cedric, ayudame, por lo menos sabes lo k las prsonas piensan????  
  
-si, kreo, y t voy a decir komo obtener un don k t ayudara en toda tu vida!!!!!!!! -kual don????????????  
-Es un don k obtendrás al ir a mi tumba, desenterrar lo ke keda de mi, ponerlo sobre una manta roja, debes buscar un libro llamado HECHIZOS PARA DONES Y MAGIA OBTENIDA, tienes ke buskar el hechizo ke se llama MEMORABILIUS OTERS, y recitarlo 3 veces.  
  
-y eso es todo?-dijo ginny -si, es facil... -y por k sakar tus restos?  
  
-porke ese don era mio, era de mi familia, asi supe k cho andaba por mi-  
  
-ahh, no pues, chido, pero ahora tengo k ir a klases, me akompañas??  
  
-klaro, pero rekuerda hacer el hechizo- -si, no hay problema, tratare de konseguir el libro-  
  
MIENTRAS TANTO, en klase de pociones (no lo pude poner peor??)  
  
POR KE?-DIJO HARRY-POR KE A MI?-AHORA GINNY YA NO ME VA A HABLAR, Y TODO POR LA TARADA DE ELISA, O KOMO SE LLAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -PERO, PERO, GINNY ME TIENE KE KREER, ELLA SABE KE YO LA KIERO.  
  
-HARRY POTTER, me kieres explikar por ke mi hermana se fue llorando a sus clases???-dijo ron entrando al aula de pociones.  
  
-mira ron, yo solo iba a terminar unos deberes, y en eso, elisa wardley, vine y me beso, tu sabes k la odio desde ke la konoci, pero en eso llego tu hermana y se enojo (jajaja, se enojo, io kreo ke mas bien se puso triste, ya saben komo son los hombres, pero k lastima k sea harry, waaaaaaaaa, weno no, ya me jor me kallo!!!).  
  
-hay, harry, ginny no se enojo "bueno tal vez si, pero un pokito, osea la mitad del corason triste, y la otra enojada, mejor no le digo nada, de por si en la adolecencia nos llega la depre".-dijo hermione  
  
-bueno, tal vez si, pero tmbn esta triste, komprendelo, debe haber sido muy fuerte para ella el ser tu novia y de repe verte ahí besandote kon otra- dijo hermione  
  
-bueno, si, pero tiene ke kreerme- -JAJAJA, HARRY POTTER ESTA TRISTE, Y TMBN ESTA HABLANDO EN MI KLASE, 50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR-DIJO SNAPE  
  
"lo k me faltaba, y kon los problemas k ya tengo"-penso harry.  
  
Ron ya no dijo nada, kreía en lo k su amigo le decia.  
  
Minutos despues, en el gran hall......  
  
-Y en eso, yo fui a la sala komun, y de repe, harry me beso, me dijo ke andaba por mi, y k si keria ser su novia-dijo lisa a sus amigas. -y tu k le dijiste?-dijeron sus amigas.  
  
-pues k me diera tiempo, y me dijo k no c iba a rendir, pero me dijo k lo mantuvieramos en secreto,-esto ultimo lo dijo volteando a ver a ginn, pero esta estaba sol, aunke parecia k estaba hablando, pero, kon kien?, si estaba sola......  
  
mientras tanto, Ginny  
  
-hay cedric, ya ni c, necesitaba hablar contigo, estoy muy konfundida, (por cierto, ya tenia el don, es k me da weba escribirlo!!)  
  
-mira gin, mejor debes ver si ya puedes controlar el don, oh, mira, ahí viene harry, ve a hablar kon el... -weno, allá voy....-dijo ginny  
  
-yo, harry, puedo hablar kon-kontigo??  
  
-vamos afuera-dijo harry, k se veia muy serio.(ahora los pensamientos d harry los puede escuchar ginny, recuerden k estan en komillas!) "será k me va a perdonar?"-pensamientos de harry -klaro k t voy a perdonar!!!!!!, t voy a perdonar para poder estar juntos, por ti, por mi, por nuestro amor(ke kursi me oí) -mira, yo, gin, perdo...., komo supiste k eso pense?? "shet, s supone k no debe saberlo nadie".....-penso ginny  
  
-ahhh, emmmm, yo, es k tu, tu, tu dijiste eso en, en voz baja, "aja, si claro, en voz baja".  
  
-weno, eso ya no importa, lo importante es k estamos juntos.....  
  
maldicion.......-dijo alguien detrás de ellos...alguien k arrastraba las palabras....., pero k ellos no eskucharon.  
  
-bueno, vamos al gran comedor, que ya hace hambre-djo.  
  
Al entrar al gran comedor, Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron de verlos juntos, pero no djeron nada, hasta estar en la casa de gryffindor...  
  
-oye, harry, como estuvo eso, de repente estaban enojados, y luego como de la nada ya estaban muy juntitos y felices-dijo Ron.  
  
-Bueno, esteee, yo, Ron, buenas noches- dijo Harry  
  
-oye, Harry, pero yo quiero saber como es que ginny ya...- Ni para que hablar, Harry estaba profundamente dormido....  
  
Pero no todo parecía ser color de rosa, no, por lo menos no para draco, ....  
  
-debe haber una forma para separarlos, Harry potter y ginny weasley no pueden estar juntos, es mi responsabilidad que esten separados, y no voy a descansat hasta haber visto a Potter muerto, quiero ver su sangre correr por toda su túnica, quiero que ginny weasley sea mia, que no le pertennezca a nadie mas, 


End file.
